Double sided Blade as soft as a rose
by JessiRoad
Summary: Too very important twins come to the school and despise the host club but two brothers find them intriguing and want to know more, have they found their newest toys or will they be the ones being played? Hikaro X OC Kaoru X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1_ ill just tell you now this isn't my first fan fiction but it is my first for this series so bear with me please... thanks and please feel free to correct me with any of my mistakes... -thankz JessiRoad

"There are two new girls today, did you know that Karou?" Hikaru asked.

"No i didn't."

"Well I hear that they are twins."

"That sounds…"

And in unison they said, "Fun!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I rolled out of bed to hear my mother downstairs in the kitchen, oh how I wish she would just let the servants and maids and butlers cook, but no she is in the culinary arts while my father is a stock holder. So yes I guess you could say my family is rich. But I wouldn't. I don't like the word it reminds me of the snooty bitchy girls you see walking around with their furless rat dogs.

I got up and went to my vanity to inspect my appearance. _Serine O' Serine_, I thought.

My brown hair was in perfect pin-curls, the bags under my eyes were nonexistent and my grey green eyes were as deep and emotion packed as always. But that wasn't all my complexion was effortless and my nails in mint condition. I was ready for school even if I didn't want to be. **{AN: here is a pic of her, I know she looks a little bit old for this but just bear with me…: **h t t p : / / m p l b e l g i q u e . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 0 9 / h a i f a -w e h b e . j p g****} ,******} **

I walked down the hall still wearing my tight blue tank top and my fluffy blue pj pants. My butler and maids always saw me in these clothes if not some shorts and a tee-shirt so they didn't mind. I gave a content sigh as I smelt the muffins that had just been made. I ran down the circular staircase and then down the grand staircase also until I finally was in the kitchen snacking on a beautifully delicious blueberry muffin. After that I ran back to my room to get dressed. I absolutely despised the outfits they had given as a uniform but since they weren't required I slipped on a blue low-backed halter top and some black skinny jeans and just as dark stilettoes. I took one more look in the mirror before meeting my sister in the loft. We nodded and made our way to the school…. Ouran Academy.

SETARIA's POV

I walked with my sister. We had been told to meet with the Ohtori kid, by our father and we were told to find him in room….. music room 3. And we were just outside. Serine looked at me like she knew nothing good could come from this, but it's not like she's always right…well actually she is but that's not the point. I pushed open the door just to have them fly open and rose petals to fly everywhere, which startled me alone. Roses were evil flowers that had a soft delectable side but had thorns to boot, sort of like Serine. I looked to the room to see a group of quite strange boys, one blonde boy came running towards us rose stuck out and said welcome my princesses, but before he could finish Serine slammed the door on his face, turned around and said, "No one will ever call me princess" and it wasn't a statement but a threat." I gently pushed the door open yet again to see… Kyoya Ohtori walking toward me, clipboard in hand.

"Third son of Ohtori we are here in business sent by Satsuma." Serine had no sense of fun or humor, she liked to hit everything by the head and get it done as quickly, effortlessly, and efficiently as possible.

"Oh yes you are the Satsuma twins, I'd recognize your eyes anywhere. They are your fathers by far."

"Enough with the flattery it will get you nowhere, now on to business." And that is how my day started: I got attacked by rose petals determined on my extinction, got stampeded by a blonde-o-maniac, and watched my sister out business a business man… oh life is good!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You need to watch the way you speak to me and my family Ohtori you never know when you will need us, unlike that girl Haruhi we will not be played so easily. And keep your king under control or we shall and let's just say that our ways are a little more on the devious side." Serine said with a smirk at the last part.

She stood up and started on her way out when she heard the giggle of a little boy, she turned to the familiar voice, "Hunny… Mori?" And they turned to meet her stares. Honey smiled and ran into her open arms.

"I haven't seen you anywhere… Ser-chan."

"I know I haven't seen you in two years and you haven't changed at all… are you still as good as I remember?"

"Yes!" Hunny said with a smile as he dragged Takashi toward Serine. "It's nice to see you are well Mori, and you too Hunny. I must be going and I shall see you around some time…"

As soon as she left Kaoru and Hikaru turned to Kyouya and said simultaneously, "They weren't twins they don't look alike."

"Believe what you like, they just don't like being mistaken for each other. They like being individuals… maybe you could think of doing the same."

"Well I like the other one, not the business-y one, she kinda scares me, but she likes Hunny so I kinda like her." Tamaki said, "They are some American Sweet-Hearts."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_But I don't know much about classic cars (cars),__  
>But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (coke).<br>Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike,  
>Media Blitz<em>

Let's hear it for America's sweethearts  
>But I must confess,<br>I'm in love with my own sins.  
>Let's hear it for America's sweethearts<br>But I must confess,  
>I'm in love with my own sins.<p>

**_{AN: Here are their usernames and their true names incase you were wondering….: _**

**_Tara- Total-Craze _**

**_Rodric-!RockOut! _**

**_Fredric -$FreddieTime$ _**

**_Connie -ContentSELF _**

**_Denise -DeyRespect }_**

Setaria was in love with the fall out boys' music. She was currently at home listening to them on her ipod while chatting with her friends from home.

*SetTWINS signed in* Setaria signed in on her and her sister's shared chat login.

*Total-Craze signed in*

*ContentSELF signed in*

**_How is it over there, Tara?_**

**_Good but we want to know how you two are doing over in Japan again?_** She replied.

**_Yeah we miss you but we want the dirt so spill_**. Connie added.

**_Nothing has happened yet so there isn't anything to spill._**

**_How come I don't believe you?_** Tara typed.

**_Maybe because you have trust issues you fat cow…._**

**_I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Serine just submitted that_**. Tara typed back.

**_How'd you know, besides what did you ever to do make her hate you?_**

**_Oh that's a long story but I want the dirt so…._**

**_SPILL!_** Connie added using her catchphrase.

**_Hey I'll talk to you later There is someone at the door._**

**_Well you better fill us in and spill the dirt that you are keeping locked up_**. Connie added before signing off.

**_Whatever! _**

*SetTWINS signed out*

Serine watched as her sister lied to her friends via their private chat room. Serine invented the website, she was a computer genius among many things. There isn't anyone at the door you know, Serine made a face that meant exactly that and her sister gave her a guilty smile. But right at that second the doorbell rang and Setaria ran for the door glad her excuse was no longer a bald faced lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

"Hey, Jeeves who is at the door?" Setaria asked?

"I don't know yet young Miss Satsuma. I'm almost there."

The doorbell rang again and Serine let out an all-knowing sigh. She smiled and then walked to the living room and lounged on a chair and started typing onto her laptop. Setaria joined her and sat next to her watching her type a whole page of random business looking things, she would never understand why her twin want to college during her second year of high school. Her sister had changed since she went there and it had definitely been for the worse. She used to be the popular girl and the bachelorette and now she was this business obsessed robot in her place. She still liked music and martial arts. They still modeled and acted, but it was different now.

Jeeves walked in followed by a woman that looked oddly familiar to Setaria.

"young miss and Madame this is Mrs. Hit-

"Mrs. Hitachiin it's good to finally meet you, it has been a while since we talked and that was via phone conversation, but I would just like to say welcome to the Satsuma manor." Serine said not bothering to look up from the laptop as usual.

"yes Madame Serine it is so nice to meet you as well."

"oh there is no need to be so formal you can address me as miss Serine, if it is all the same."

"Very well, I believe you know of the terms for which I am here?" She said it not as a question but as a known fact and yes it was true, that all-knowing smile that Serine had displayed meant that she had known who it was and why they were here.

"Well other than to say hello to your new neighbors I'm guessing that is in response to a shoot?" Setaria zoned in and out of the conversation all she knew was that they would be modeling at her house for one of her shoots and it would be very high class and that she would be paying full price for everything. She also wanted them to meet with her sons but Serine said they had already been acquainted. She knew who the boys were and had seen them and that is all that she needed so she was fine even though her sister knew of neither, or the arrangements for later on.

"So when do you want to schedule this?" Setaria asked finally getting back into the career conversation.

"Well the shoot is tomorrow so right after school?"

"We have a free period after lunch we'll leave then and meet you at your house." Serine said finally closing her laptop.

"That sounds good."

"You can be off. Jeeves escort Mrs. Hitachiin out please."

Serine looked to her sister and smiled giving her a hug, whispered in her ear, "I thought she'd never leave."

They laughed together and went to get ready for bed. Setaria went to sleep knowing that slowly her sister was coming back. Serine had a strange dream about the days when she used to be a YouTube star. She used to sing and dance around randomly to different songs people wanted to hear. She would also create music videos and would tell jokes about who was popular at the time. She had even once been on a TV show because of how much of a hit she had been. But she gave that all up when she went to college at the age of fifteen. She had even had so much fun doing it that she had gotten a tattoo that said Serenity which was her stage name. She even still used said name with her modeling.

Serine had been so moved by the dream that she decided to update her long awaiting viewers via Serenity.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**_So I'm back, I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other, approximately three years, if my watch is working. But no, how has it been… wait that's a stupid question it's not like you can respond… Anyway, just so you know I am still alive, but no I'm sorry I am no longer a citizen of the good old USA, It's Japan's spin at Serenity and they better do a good job otherwise I'm on the next plane home. _**

"Come on Hikaru she is actually back and its live footage." Karou screamed to his brother.

**_Let me fill you in on some stuff…. Well let's see, where to start, I was NOT kidnapped for all of you that responded thinking that a hobo had gotten me, Um I am officially an old lady now finally graduated college. Let me tell you that was HELL! _**

Hikaru came rushing in and jumped on his brother's bed staring daggers into the form on the laptop.

**_For those of you in the Japan area…Hi you now can have your Serenity and I WILL punch you in the face if I see any of you creepers at my photo shoots, and I am completely serious. It was not a fun experience getting off the plane… well I sure hope that person was a creeper because otherwise they got a punch in the face for no damn reason… Oh well, back to the important stuff. Now that I am a college graduate my mother decided to enroll me into this stuck up high school for snobs…. So if any of you go there, I mean you no offence. What else was I going to say…. Hum Oh yeah and if by any chance you have noticed the new hairdo… yes I officially got a new wig, cause there is no way in heavens I'm letting you see me with my real hair unless you see it via my modeling job so, yeah. _**

Karou could willingly admit that he was in love with his mystery lady and his brother knew it. They would watch every one of her webcasts but when she stopped out of the blue for a three year long period of silence they were devastated, they hid that easily but they were always anxious to know what happened and when they would hear more. And now with her in Japan and going to a 'stuck up high school for snobs' just made the news that much better.

**_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up_**

**_I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up_**

**_You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue_**

**_'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you_**

**_I'm the question and you're of course the answer_**

**_Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer_**

**_You make me shaken up, never mistaken_**

**_But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_**

They loved her singing and it was beautiful. She was mysterious, beautiful, funny, and smart. She could tell jokes, sing, and dance. What wasn't there to like? Every time she danced and showed you her back you could see the tattoo that said SERENITY. It was written in elegant script and he felt as if he could find the girl with that on her waistline than it would be perfect, but even Karou had admitted that since she was so famous that anyone could have that tattoo there, imitating hers.

**_S.O.S. please someone help me._**

**_It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_**

**_Y.O.U. are making this hard,_**

**_I can't take it, see it don't feel right_**

**_S.O.S. please someone help me_**

**_It's not healthy... for me to feel this way_**

**_Y.O.U. are making this hard_**

**_You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_**

The music started to dim and she stopped dancing and walked back to the camera.

**_Okay we'll I really got to go, I've got a big day tomorrow and if I sing any louder my sister will wake up, so Bye, and Au revoir. _**

The music started back up and she started to dance and sing again as the video faded off. Karou let out a content sigh and laid back into his pillows. As he closed his eyes the alarm went off. Karou didn't mind at the moment but Hikaru went off swearing at the alarm clock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:

Setaria took a hot shower and got dressed in an outfit consisting off: low ride flare jeans and an above the navel blue lady killer, she also wore open toe- high heel sandals. Curling her hair and putting on some brown eyeliner she ran downstairs to find her twin wearing the same thing.

"So I'm guessing we are doing the twin thing today." She said picking up an apple and biting right into it.

"Yep for the shoot we are doing a product line and we being individuals and she wanted us to be twins today… I honestly can't believe my own mother called me Set." Serine said with long forgotten passion.

"Um sis…. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess except that I have an unusual craving for a caffeinated drink."

"Oh, no!"

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"The last time you had a soda in the morning you went crazy dancing on desks and singing at the top of your lungs, than you started saying that your teacher sold you dope and that you were raped by a unicorn. And I don't want to relive that. It took you a whole day to hack into major companies to steal back all of the footage...!" Setaria exclaimed.

"Fine!"

"Good, we better get going soon, since we have an assignment to turn in." The twins turned to the door an apple in Setaria's hand and a granola bar in Serine's.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The classroom was a mess and it was all the twin's fault. They had done their 'brotherly love' act yet again and made the girls go crazy, so when the door opened to show the other set of twins at first no one noticed, but then all of the guys did which was the classic response.

"Um… we must be in the wrong room." Setaria said feeling very out of place.

"Nope we're just in a class full of self-absorbed posers, who appear to be having a 'brotherly love' moment… classic Host Club." Serine said pulling her shades back on and walking to two empty desks in the back, and lounging across one of them. "Come sister dearest, if you keep standing and looking like a lost pup they will think they can come onto you and how would father feel…?" she added while unconsciously inspecting her nails.

"O-Okay." Setaria said with an awkward smile still feeling everyone's else's eyes on her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hikaru watched as the girls sat down. He could have sworn they were the same girls as yesterday but there was something different with them, there was a different aura of some sort.

He and his brother looked to the two with wonder and curiosity; these were the twins people had been talking about. These were the girls that would be their unfortunate victims.

"Aren't you going to go check to see if one of them is Her?" Hikaru mocked Is brother. Karou got that faraway look he always gets whenever he thinks about his fantasy girl before shaking his head. "their shirts don't cover past their bellybuttons and she wouldn't be that stupid to not cover her tattoo."

"Yeah she would cover it up with something or you know make up…"

**_I refuse to be a party to _**

**_All the things you lied about_**

**_Don't make a sound_**

**_You came and left me you're like a summer storm_**

**_You broke apart and rained down_**

**_You struck like lightning You made your mark_**

**_Now you evaporate it's like I never knew you never knew y-_** A familiar ringtone brought the brothers out of their daze. It was the most famous cover that Serenity sang and it was coming from one of the twin girl's phones. They seemed surprised, that song was Karou's ringtone, even. The meaner of the two girls, the one with the sunglasses, reached in her pocket and walked to a corner to answer her phone. She looked at her phone and gritted her teeth.

"Wrong flipping twin you bastard." And hung up the phone a few seconds later the phone rang again this time it was another cover by Serenity, but this time a more humble one.

**_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_**

**_I still feel your touch in my dream_**

**_Forgive me my weakness_**

**_But I don't know why_**

**_Without you it's hard to survive_**

**_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling- _** she checked the caller ID and then with a smile and a blush answered the phone.

"Hey….. Yeah he just called. Yes I realize it's hard to tell us apart…. But we can tell you apart and that is all that matters. Yes I'll see you soon…. Bye love." She hung up and walked to her sister. Hikaru and Karou were very confused but before they had any more time to think about what had just happened the door opened again this time revealing the teacher.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Yes, your flipping boyfriend called me when he meant to call you."

"Fredric isn't the smartest person alive." Setaria said calmly, having experienced this rant before.

"Yeah which is why I date his brother instead of him!" Serine added furiously.

"I know sis I know."

"But I'm fine since Rodric told me that he can tell me from you."

"Then what was all the rant about?"

"Oh….. I'm not quite sure."

"Why me… Lord, why me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>hahahaaa i hope you liked it... Oh and Hi to:... WolfLover17 ( htt fan fiction .netu/2304844/ ) ( http:/ fan fiction .net/ u/ 2304844/ ) [profile] Thankz for review... the first review at that...**_

_**Anyone reading please tell me what you think. The characters may be a little tricky but they aren't develpoed to their fullest and when they are it should be a lot easier... as WolfLover said in her review which was completely spot on...: **_

_**Serine = Serenity**_

_**Serine - kinda like Kyoya, used to be like Setaria**_

_**Setaria - more loose and free**_

_**Yes you are correct! Yay someone understands which makes me happy! :) vs :D**_


End file.
